Black and White
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: A look into the relationship of Aaron and Emily in the time of the 1960's.


Emily ran her hands smoothly over the shirt she had been ironing, flicking her tongue across her two front teeth as she examined it. Only one more crease to fix. She picked the iron back up in her hand and running it over the shirt's pocket.

"Mommy! Jack took my bear!"

Jack shook his head, running from his little sister who had started chasing him around the living room. "I did not!"

The little brunette girl frowned. "He did too!"

"Did not!"

"Mommy I want my bear!"

"I don't have it!"

"Yes he does!"

"Do not!"

"Mommy!"

Emily sighed as she neatly folded her husband's favorite shirt. "Jack you give Lily her shirt back."

Jack shook his head, quickly running to his mother's side. "I don't have it, mommy."

The brunette pursed her lips. "Well then you go and help her find it." She looked up at the sound of the front door opening, smiling wide at the sight of her husband. "Hello darling."

Aaron smiled, setting his hat on the coat rack and briefcase to the floor before making his way into the living room. He bent his head to press a kiss to his wife's pink lips, taking his freshly ironed shirt from her hands. "How was your day, sweetheart?"

"Just fine, honey. How was work?"

The older man let out a huff. "Don't even ask."

Lily ran over to her father, her tiny hands pulling at his pant leg. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Aaron smiled down to the six year old, scooping her up off the ground and setting her small body on his hip. "What's going on, LilyPad?"

The six year old pouted, wrapping her arms around the forty year old man's strong neck. "Daddy, Jack took my bear."

"Did he now?"

Jack looked over to his father. "I did not!"

"He did too!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

Aaron quickly shook his head, holding out his hand as he adjusted his daughter on his hip. "Ok hold on a minute. Honey, which bear are you speaking about?"

Lily looked to her father with her mother's big doe eyes. "Mr. Bear. He's got a hat!"

The older man smiled gently, hearing his wife's laugh enter his ears. "LilyPad, Mr. Bear is in the wash. I saw mommy put it in there this morning."

Emily nodded, taking her daughter from the brunette man and setting her to the floor. She fixed the hem of the six year old's dress before giving a small pat to her butt, smiling as her daughter grabbed onto her older brother's hand. "You and Jackie go upstairs, ok? Dinner will be ready soon."

Aaron smiled as the children ran up to their rooms, giving a firm slap to his wife's butt.

The brunette woman gasped, looking wide eyed to her husband. "Aaron Hotchner what are you doing?"

"You just did the same thing!"

Emily rolled her eyes, swiftly making her way towards the kitchen door. "So what happened at work?"

Aaron let out a huff, following the younger woman into the kitchen. "Do we have to talk about it?"

"Would you rather give me more money for a new dress I've had my eye on?"

Aaron gaped at the brunette mother. "I just gave you money yesterday! What in the heck did you do with that?"

Emily smiled cheekily before waving her hands up and down, gesturing to the red and white polka dot dress she was wearing.

The older man gave a sigh. "Oh goodness..."

"Now tell me what happened."

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the counter as he watched his wife check the oven. "Dave and Derek misplaced all of our files on our most current case, so until lunch at one we had to search the entire precinct."

Emily grimaced, looking to her husband with a sympathetic gaze. "You really miss being out on duty don't you, honey?"

"You have no idea."

Emily bit her lip, walking over to the older man and wrapping her arms around his waist. "The doctor said you weren't allowed after the fall, I'm sorry."

Aaron felt himself begin to smile, running his fingers through the brunette's dark curly hair. "But there is one thing that we still can do."

The younger woman let out a laugh. "Aaron..."

Aaron quickly nodded his head. "How long until dinner?"

"About an hour." Emily bit her lip, looking up to her husband with a smile. "If you want, we could go upstairs."

The older man let out a mocking sigh, shaking his head. "And do what?"

Emily smiled, tightening her hold on her husband. "Let's go push our beds together."


End file.
